


春雨·黑冰

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 这是个破镜重圆花了十分钟的故事





	春雨·黑冰

**Author's Note:**

> -现代AU  
-一发完

首尔的春天很奇怪，说不上热，刚刚过了天寒地冻的冬天，地上的积雪才刚刚融化干净，很是有点春寒料峭的意味，但冷又不是很冷，下午一两点的太阳照在人身上还是有点灼人。每当空气里开始弥漫潮湿的水气的时候，这多半就是要下雨了。

春天的雨不像夏日的那般猝不及防，倾泻如柱，反倒是淅淅沥沥，绵绵的飘在空中似的，让人撑伞不是不撑伞也不是。但是细细密密的雨点洒在脸上，挺让人不舒服的。

金钟云和曺圭贤站在咖啡店门口的屋檐下，看着外面突然下大的阵雨，一时间两人都没有说话。

这就很尴尬了。

金钟云抬头看了看天，一片乌云密布不像是很快会停的样子，而且这里位置偏僻不好打车，最近的地铁站在一公里开外，而且，他看了看身边同样有些局促不安的曺圭贤，他们两个都没带伞。

还有更重要的是，十分钟前，他们刚刚分手。

和自己刚分手十分钟的前男友在同一个屋檐下躲雨，这场景实在是荒诞又尴尬。

金钟云低头看着从屋檐上漏下来的雨在滴水砸出来的水花，拢了拢风衣外套的衣领，早上出来擦得锃亮的靴子上落了一点灰，他吸了吸鼻子，向旁边的人问道：“你带了伞吗？”

明知故问，金钟云知道，但他就是不想气氛这么尴尬。

“没有。”

曺圭贤把手插进大衣的口袋，看着眼前的雨雾摇了摇头。

两人说完之后又陷入了沉默。

雨越下越大，没有伞势必会变成落汤鸡，金钟云捻了捻风衣的袖子，想想还是打消了淋雨到地铁站的念头。

自己还挺喜欢这件黑色风衣的，而且，还挺贵的。

也许是受不了这种莫名其妙的氛围，金钟云从风衣口袋里掏出了半盒万宝路黑冰，很冷冽，强烈的薄荷味直接扎进肺里，抽不惯的人觉得太冲了，但是金钟云对这种仿佛把肺里里外外冲洗一遍的味道格外痴迷。

够劲，但是上瘾了之后有种别样的甜，很像他的性格，这是曺圭贤说的。

金钟云抽出一根叼在嘴里，在口袋里掏打火机的时候手却顿住了，他想起来了他早就不自己带打火机了。他咬着滤嘴里的爆珠心里挣扎了一下，还是转头对着旁边的人道：“你有打火机吗？”

这也是废话，自己不带打火机之后从来都是曺圭贤负责揣在身上。

果不其然，曺圭贤的手伸进大衣口袋摸了一会儿，从里面拿出一只打火机递给金钟云。

金钟云接过，想打火的时候犹豫了一下，余光瞥了曺圭贤一眼，发现他没什么反应，只是静静地看着面前的雨雾，于是他摁下了打火机。

“呲！”

一串火苗窜了出来，烟尾慢慢变红，金钟云手指夹着烟，深深吸了一口。

浓烈的薄荷味混着尼古丁进了肺，金钟云皱了皱眉，烟味熏得眼睛有些酸涩。他把肺里的烟缓缓吐出，看着它慢慢消散在雨雾里。

金钟云弹了弹烟灰，对着身边有些坐立不安的人道：“曺圭贤。”

“嗯？”

“你等会儿是不是要回公司？”

“是。”

金钟云看了看天，觉得这雨一时半会儿停不了，道：“要不这样吧，你去店里看能不能借一把伞先回去，不然耽误了你下午的会。”

曺圭贤听后转头看了看他，没动，问道：“那哥怎么办？”

“我等雨停了再走，”金钟云看着指尖慢慢燃烧的烟，道：“没关系，我不急。”

曺圭贤点了点头，转身推开门进了咖啡店。

呼——

金钟云紧绷的神经好不容易放松了下来，他深吸了一口烟，抬起头慢慢地吐了出来。

太尴尬了。

曺圭贤不喜欢金钟云抽烟，以前没在一起的时候他迫于金钟云的淫威，只能拐弯抹角地口头上劝他少抽点，等后来在一起了，他便开始想方设法地藏他的烟。起初金钟云还会和他生气，两个人还会因为这种幼稚的原因吵架，但是后来曺圭贤改变策略了，他开始藏他的打火机。

“哥的烟不是在自己手上吗？”

面前比他高半个头的小孩露出一脸得意的笑，理直气壮地说道。

金钟云彻底无奈了，他伸出双手去捏他的脸，恶狠狠道：“那你以后负责给我带打火机。”

“不可能，你自己带。”

“呀，小兔崽子你是不是……”

金钟云还没说完，自己的双唇就被封住，还没说出口的话被堵在了喉咙里，自己在他脸上蹂躏的手也被他抓在手里。

口腔里弥漫着浓浓的薄荷味，但是金钟云不知道为什么有点醉了。

金钟云大三的时候开始抽烟，到现在烟龄差不多七年了，他自己也不知道自己有没有瘾，只是他不抽的时候就格外想那凌冽的薄荷味。

自己也许只是对黑冰上瘾。

金钟云站在屋檐下抽完了一根烟，他把烟头在旁边的垃圾桶上摁灭，他把手重新伸进口袋，碰到了一块坚硬冰凉的金属，他拿出来一看，原来是曺圭贤刚刚给他的打火机。

卡地亚银色C字，边角已经有了细微的磨损。

啧，金钟云有些烦躁地把它丢进口袋，有些痛恨自己有些念旧的习惯。

这只卡地亚打火机是金钟云和曺圭贤在一起第三年，金钟云在伦敦给他买的生日礼物。

那时候他们请了年假，踏着首尔春节前的雪花飞到了十几个时区之外的伦敦，人生地不熟，语言不通，但是这对他们来说都不是事。

处于热恋中的人眼里只有彼此，在没人认识的异国他乡，他们可以心无旁骛地牵着对方的手漫步在沙夫茨伯里大街上，可以在伦敦眼下肆意纵情地接吻，连伦敦灰蒙蒙的天和连绵不断的阵雨都给染上了一层浪漫的颜色。

金钟云喜欢拍照，曺圭贤就当他免费的模特，特别是这模特又高又帅，拍起来赏心悦目。

二月的伦敦很冷，从泰晤士河上吹来的冷风能把人冻得一个激灵，更别说坐在河里的船上了。

金钟云有点怕冷，但是为了造型搭配又不愿意穿很厚很肿的衣服，于是他在船上吹了一会儿风之后冷得直打颤，连握着单反的手都微微发抖。

曺圭贤坐在旁边看着他有些无奈，嘴上说着哥你真是美丽冻人，抬手就想把自己的围巾解下来给他围上。金钟云一见他的动作便说不用，自己觉得他也挺冷的。

曺圭贤看着他冻得有些红的小手，二话不说伸手贴着他的腰从背后把人搂了过来，敞开自己厚厚的毛呢大衣把人包进了怀里。

“呀，你干嘛！”

“这样哥就不会冷了啊。”

金钟云的后背贴着曺圭贤的胸膛，小朋友的嘴唇搁在他的耳侧，厚厚的毛呢大衣仿佛要把自己包起来。

虽然姿势有点怪，但是暖洋洋的。

金钟云的脸有些发烫，挪了挪在曺圭贤怀里找了个舒服的位置窝着，继续摆弄着单反。

天还是灰蒙蒙的，船慢慢地往伦敦桥那边开，河面上飞着几只不知名的白色的鸟，金钟云特别喜欢这种意境，举起单反按下了快门。

拍出来的效果真的很好，金钟云不自觉地笑了，正想回过头把照片给曺圭贤看的时候，背后的人直接抬手捏着自己的下巴把自己的脸扳了过来。

眼前是曺圭贤放大数倍的脸，金钟云甚至可以看见他细密的睫毛，能看见睫毛垂下来在眼睑上留下的阴影。

曺圭贤的吻总是很急切，带着少年般的冲动和忘情。

刚在一起的时候他总是把金钟云的唇咬得又红又肿，每次亲完金钟云就一边喘着气一边嫌弃他的吻技，然后话还没说完就又被人按着后脑咬住了唇。

哥你越说话我越想亲你，小孩的唇停留在他侧颈上，笑得十分顽劣。

金钟云觉得不行，自己毕竟比他大四岁，于是慢慢教他接吻如何换气，如何用好自己的舌，如何循序渐进而不是一上来就单纯地啃咬。

后来，金钟云不得不承认，曺圭贤学得很快，而且好像还无师自通了很多其他东西。

泰晤士河上的风吹乱了曺圭贤额前有些长的刘海，扫在金钟云的眼睫上痒痒的，小朋友的手掌扶着他的后脑，吻得专注又深情。

“咔嚓！”

一道刺眼的闪光灯和相机的快门声把金钟云从有些迷离的状态唤醒，他红着脸推开了曺圭贤，往闪光灯的方向看。

一个戴着贝雷帽，穿着呢子夹克的留着胡子的外国大叔举着手中的单反冲他们抱歉地笑了笑，碧蓝色的眼睛带着温暖热情的笑意。

他们两个用蹩脚的英语和连比带划十分艰难地和那位老外沟通成功，那位留着络腮胡的大叔说，他们两位在伦敦桥前的拥吻美得像一幅油画。

大叔把那张照片打印了出来送给了他们，对着他们意味深长地挑了挑眉，道：“The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death. ”①

金钟云不好意思地笑了笑，接过了照片。那是曺圭贤刚吻上自己的时候抓拍到的，他的手还捏着自己的下巴，自己睁着眼睛，还没从猝不及防的“突袭”中缓过来。他们身后是高耸的伦敦桥，天空中的阴霾给整张照片覆上了一层淡淡的灰调，像放在玻璃橱窗里展示的明信片。

“搞得我好像被你强吻了一样。”

金钟云有些愤愤不平，伸手去掐曺圭贤的脸。

曺圭贤听后愣了一下，笑着把脸上的手扒拉下来包在手里，探过身伏在金钟云耳边说道：“强吻不是这样的，哥想尝试一下吗？”

“不想！”金钟云耳廓发热脱口而出，看见曺圭贤撅起的嘴改口道：“不是，是在这里不想。”

金钟云太知道被曺圭贤强吻的后果了，小朋友就是小朋友，一激动只知道乱来，仿佛有挥霍不尽的荷尔蒙，以前到现在一直如此。

晚上他们回到了他们在西郊租的小公寓，人不是很多，远离市区还算静谧，屋后是一片郁郁葱葱的树林，晚上坐在小阳台的吊椅上还能看见星星。

金钟云趁曺圭贤去洗澡的功夫跑到后阳台抽烟，前天去买烟的时候店里的黑冰卖完了，当他想退而求其次拿一盒冰蓝的时候，曺圭贤越过他伸手从货架上拿了一盒粉色的烟盒递给他。金钟云一看便笑了，道：“这是女烟，太甜了我抽不习惯。”

“那哥正好可以少抽点啊。”

曺圭贤两眼放光笑得一脸得逞。

最后金钟云拗不过曺圭贤，只好买了那盒粉粉嫩嫩的烟，没去看买单的时候笑得一脸“友善”的收银员，拉着曺圭贤逃也似的走出了店里。

金钟云打开那粉色的盒子，由于是女烟，连滤嘴都是粉红色的，纠结了一会儿还是把这支和他气质及其不符合的烟放进了嘴里，他把滤嘴里的爆珠咬破，从口袋里拿出打火机点着了烟尾。

白色的烟从鼻腔喷出，消散在空气中，甜腻的尼古丁弥漫开来，金钟云皱了皱眉发现自己还是抽不习惯，他有点想念强劲的黑冰了。

等金钟云抽了半根，他听见了阳台玻璃门拉开又关上的声音，曺圭贤带着浴室热腾腾的水汽擦着头发来了阳台，见金钟云在抽烟，于是走到了他右边，双手搭着栏杆和他保持一臂距离。

金钟云咬着烟歪头看了看他，含糊不清地问道：“你站那么远干什么？”

“我怕被哥熏到。”

“那你来阳台干嘛？”

“因为我想来。”

臭小子，金钟云在心里默默翻了个白眼，把烟从嘴里取下弹了弹烟灰，瞟了一眼身边的人，心里突然涌上一个念头。

“圭贤。”

“嗯？”

“过来。”

金钟云对着曺圭贤招招手。

“干嘛？”

曺圭贤睁着大大的豆豆眼，一脸警惕地看着金钟云。

“阿西叫你过来你就过来，哪那么多为什么。”

曺圭贤看着哥哥笑得眼睛都眯起来了，犹豫再三还是挪到了他旁边，胳膊挨着胳膊站着。

“哥要干嘛？”

金钟云没回答，深吸了一口烟，然后猛得伸出右手环过曺圭贤的脖子让人把头低了下来，自己抬起头吻了上去，趁曺圭贤还没反应过来，灵巧的舌头撬开了他的牙关，把自己口中的烟渡了过去。

甜甜的尼古丁充满了两人的口腔，金钟云把烟渡过去之后立马放开了曺圭贤，看着他瞪着圆圆的眼睛一脸呆滞，咬着滤嘴露出了恶作剧得逞的笑。

阳台天花板有些老旧的白炽灯的白光洒下来，在金钟云有些翘的发尾上留下浅浅的白，墨色的头发称得金钟云蜜色的皮肤泛着冷冷的瓷白，宽大的T恤随意地罩在身上，浅粉色的嘴唇中间咬着粉色的滤嘴，过分纤细的女烟夹在指尖，他斜着身子慵懒地靠在阳台的栏杆上，笑得像一只偷腥的猫。

曺圭贤把嘴里的烟呼出来，和薄荷味强劲到有些辣的黑冰确实不一样，这款他挑的烟虽然也带着他不怎么喜欢的尼古丁，但是格外的甜，不讨厌。他看了看眼前的人，好像明白了为什么会觉得甜。

曺圭贤走上前靠近金钟云，把他夹着烟的手拿了下来，看着他有些不解的眼睛道：“哥还是别抽这款了。”

“为什么？”

“太甜了。”

“你看我都说了，是你非要……”

曺圭贤刚沐浴完温热柔软的唇就这么覆了上来，金钟云吐槽的话还没说完就被堵在了喉咙里，手里的烟也被拿开扔在一旁的烟灰缸里，他的腰被死死地握住抵在身后的栏杆上，唇上的碾磨使他的头被迫向后仰，口腔很快被曺圭贤侵占肆虐，他不自觉地微微张开嘴，分泌的唾液顺着嘴角流到了下颚。

金钟云能感觉到曺圭贤现在的吻又狠又霸道，还有点急切。他双手攀上了曺圭贤的肩膀，轻轻推了推，没推动，他在嘴唇分开几秒的空当含糊不清地说道：“我还没洗澡。”

曺圭贤没理他，凑上去咬住了他的下唇，含在嘴里用舌尖细细地勾画他的唇廓。

金钟云给吻得思绪有些飘，但是曺圭贤不喜欢他身上有太浓的烟味他还是知道的，以前每次做的时候他都会花上好长时间清洗。

但是今天的曺圭贤有点反常，不但不介意他身上的味道反而好像还挺喜欢，曺圭贤搂着他的腰往后退了几步坐在了阳台边放着的长凳上，金钟云被带着往前踉跄地走了几步，就着曺圭贤坐着的姿势双膝分开跪在了他的大腿两侧。

金钟云扶着曺圭贤的肩膀稳住了身形，脸红得几乎可以滴血，他们以前不是没有玩过这种姿势，更让金钟云羞耻地不想回忆的姿势都试过，但是那些都是在封闭的空间里，而现在是在半开放的阳台，虽然对面是一片空无一人的林场，但是耳边传来的虫鸣和风声让金钟云有种被千万只眼睛盯着的羞耻感。

“进去好吗？”

金钟云偏头躲开曺圭贤追上来的嘴唇，压着嗓音小声恳求。

曺圭贤好像完全没察觉到似的，他的唇从金钟云嘴边一路往下停留在了他的侧颈，扶在他腰侧的手从他上衣下摆探了进去，抚上了他藏在柔软布料下的肌肤。

金钟云虽然看着身形有点消瘦，但是平常也会健身，尤其是腰部周围的肌肉，结实纤细，十分好看。但是那里又十分敏感，给人悄悄戳一下都会像一只受惊的猫一般弹得飞出去，更别说是刻意的撩拨了。曺圭贤温热的指尖若即若离地在他腰侧的皮肤上来回滑动，金钟云本就敏感的肌肤哪受得了这样的刺激，分开跪着的腿抖得几乎跪不住。

“才这样哥就受不了了啊。”

曺圭贤咬着金钟云薄薄的耳垂，舌尖舔舐着有些冰凉的耳环，带着笑意的低沉醇厚的嗓音和着温热的气息格外灼人，金钟云盯着墙壁上仿星空的挂画，嘴唇微张，抓着曺圭贤肩膀的手指不自觉地收紧。

也许是察觉到了怀里的人的不自在，曺圭贤按耐住把人直接在阳台上办了的冲动，拖着金钟云的臀部把人抱了起来，用脚挪开推拉门往浴室走。

金钟云双臂环着曺圭贤的肩，为了不掉下去双腿紧紧盘在他腰上，他把脸埋进手臂里，听见曺圭贤在自己耳边发出一声轻笑。

“你笑屁啊。”

虽然行动上有些弱，但是嘴上金钟云还是不饶人的。

曺圭贤笑意更深了，完全没在意地往前走，把怀里的人往上拖了拖，道：“哥你趁现在还能说话多说点。”

“呀！”

曺圭贤走进浴室把人放下，去卧室拿了一条浴巾回来放在毛巾架上，然后从里面关上门，靠在门边看着金钟云。

这间小公寓的浴室挺大的，洗澡的地方用玻璃门隔开了。

金钟云背对着曺圭贤把上衣脱了，转身发现他还靠着墙盯着自己看，道：“你还在这干嘛？”

“哥你说要洗澡的啊。”

小朋友笑得一脸真诚，但是眼里的小恶魔昭然若揭。

金钟云拿他没办法，大家都是成年人，都知道接下来会发生什么，而且，以前也不是没有过。

但是金钟云想错了，这次是真的和以前任何一次都不一样。

当金钟云拿起放在架子上的灌肠液时，他回头看了站在外面的曺圭贤一眼，发现玻璃上已经起了浓浓的雾气，什么也看不清，只看得到一个模糊的轮廓。

以前都是自己一个人在浴室准备好，而现在是当着他的面，金钟云感觉自己的脸像被火灼烧一般烫人，而外面的人好像也发现了他的窘迫，但依旧一动不动地靠着墙，好像在欣赏困在玻璃缸里挣扎的人鱼一般。

金钟云咬了咬牙，还是打开了瓶盖，把里面的液体倒在手里，指尖沾着液体慢慢地向后面伸，慢慢地一点一点进去。

灌肠是一件很麻烦的事，为了达到清洁的目的必须多次反复，金钟云感受着指尖在里面的搅动，左手撑着墙，腿有些站不住，玻璃门外面那道灼热的目光仿佛有实体一般射在他身上，在肉体和精神的双重刺激下，他无意识地仰起头，咬着自己的下唇不让自己发出声音。

“啪！”

金钟云听见了玻璃门被打开的声音，然后自己被人从背后牢牢揽进了怀里，停留在后面的手也被人握住轻轻地往里顶了顶，猝不及防的刺激让金钟云眼前仿佛闪过一道白光，一直堵在喉咙里压抑着的声音没忍住抖了出来，他把头靠在了身后的人的肩上，如释负重一般瘫在了他的怀里。

“哥，接下来的还是让我来吧。”

金钟云想起了他们那个有些窘迫的第一次，小朋友借着酒劲把自己摁在他公寓的沙发上，把火燎起来了之后却有点无从下手，金钟云看出了他眼里的踌躇，拽着他衬衣的领子把他拉了下来，挑着眼尾笑着问道：“第一次？”

小朋友有些不服气地抿了抿嘴，但是还是乖乖地点了点头。

“没关系，哥哥教你。”

那天晚上小朋友生涩又鲁莽的冲撞把金钟云折腾得不轻，他最后窝在他怀里昏昏沉沉地想着如果下次自己叫停了他还不停下就让他滚去睡沙发。

也许是异国的空气里存在着不一样的因子，他们直接在狭小的浴室里达到了云端，金钟云的胳膊发软得连曺圭贤的肩都抓不住，他两腿发颤像靠在身后的墙壁上时被曺圭贤拦腰搂进了怀里。

“墙上凉。”

金钟云半睁着有些涣散的眼睛瘫在曺圭贤怀里，抬起头凑到他耳边，哑着嗓子轻声说道：“去床上。”

站着有些太累人了，金钟云被放到柔软的床垫上舒服地闭上了眼睛，但是那点睡意很快地被欺压上来的曺圭贤驱散，小朋友捏着他的下巴让他面对着自己，低头在他丰厚的下唇上咬了一口，声音有点委屈地说道：“哥，才这样就困了不行啊。”

“我们才刚刚开始呢。”

当金钟云蓄在眼眶里的生理泪水从眼角流下来的时候，他感觉到曺圭贤的动作明显慢了下来，但是没有停。曺圭贤一直都是这样，看到自己没忍住哭了就会慢一点，但是身下的动作不会变轻也不会停，一点一点慢慢地往自己身体里面顶，黑葡萄一般的眼睛专注地盯着自己，仿佛在欣赏一件濒临崩溃的艺术品。

金钟云受不了他那种豺狼一样仿佛要将自己一口吞下的眼神，于是每次都故意伸手环着他的脖子把人拉下来咬着他的耳朵催他快点。

“我不想让哥受伤，”小朋友委委屈屈地嘟囔，如果忽略他下身的动作，他鼻尖贴着金钟云布满汗珠的鼻尖，道：“而且哥哭了我心疼。”

那自己是被谁弄成这样的啊！

金钟云最后浑身瘫软得像一滩春水，迷迷糊糊地被他的小朋友抱去了浴室清理干净，又迷迷糊糊地被抱回来小心翼翼地放在床上盖好被子，太温柔了，仿佛和刚刚想把他吞食入腹的不是同一个人似的。

金钟云哼哼唧唧地抱着被子翻了个身，眯着眼睛看着在眼前晃悠的曺圭贤，声音嘶哑地开口问道：“几点了？”

曺圭贤听后走到床头柜摁亮了手机，道：“快两点了。”

原来都已经第二天凌晨两点了吗。

金钟云从被子里伸出手，指了指床头柜的抽屉，“帮我打开一下。”

曺圭贤照做了，发现里面有一个扎着黑色丝带的红盒子，他愣了一下，把它拿了出来。

“是这个？”

金钟云抬起眼皮扫了一眼，声音闷在被子里，“嗯，”然后把被子往下拉了一点，冲着曺圭贤扯起一个有些虚弱的笑，道：“生日快乐，小朋友。”

金钟云看着曺圭贤呆在那好像有些没反应过来，忍不住提高了声音，“别发呆啦，快打开看看。”

盒子里铺着酒红色的丝绒，一只银色的C字图案打火机静静地躺在里面，冰凉的金属外壳和镀钯饰面一看就知道价格不菲，曺圭贤有些无奈地在床边坐下，对着把被子拉到鼻子上只露出眼睛的人说道：“哥，你为什么要送我打火机啊，我又不抽烟。”

“因为平常都是你带啊。”

曺圭贤给哥哥四次元的脑回路整蒙了，他拿起盒子里的产品证书看了看，“还是卡地亚啊。”

“因为我觉得它特别适合你，”金钟云隔着被子用膝盖撞了撞他的大腿，道：“你看那上面的‘C’，这一看就是你的啊。”

“你以后一看到这枚打火机就能想到：啊，这是哥送给你的生日礼物。”

“这样你就可以随时想起我啦。”

金钟云把玩着手里的卡地亚打火机，看着屋外好不容易有些减小的雨，心里暗暗松了一口气，想着应该不用冒雨冲到地铁站了。

这是身后传来一声清脆的风铃声，曺圭贤手里拿着一把黑色的长柄雨伞推门走了出来。

那种有些窒息的尴尬又上来了。

金钟云握着那枚打火机，金属外壳硌着有些疼，他抿了抿嘴，正在组织语言怎么把打火机还回去的时候，曺圭贤把那把伞递给了他。

金钟云抬头皱眉看着他，“干嘛？”

“这里离地铁站有点远。”

金钟云心里嗤笑一声，道：“好像说得离你公司就不远一样。”他说完之后发现自己的语气好像有点过于刻薄了，其实没必要，于是解释道：“你先回去吧，不要耽误了你下午的会。”

以前恨不得天天在一起，而现在两个人单独多待一秒都感觉坐立难安。

曺圭贤好像看出了金钟云的不耐烦，两人僵持了一会儿，最后他好像下定了什么决心，握着伞往他的怀里一塞，然后转身冲进了雨里。

“呀，曺圭贤！”

金钟云被猝不及防地塞了一把伞，在反应过来的时候曺圭贤已经消失在了雨里，他拿着伞站在原地，走也不是追也不是。

阿西，金钟云骂了一句脏话，烦躁地抓了两把头发，最后还是撑开伞走进了雨里。

坑坑洼洼的水泥路积着一小滩一小滩的水洼，雨滴落下画出一圈一圈的圆弧，逐渐减小的雨洒在黑色的伞布上，顺着伞骨滑落在地上溅起了小小的水花。

金钟云撑着伞漫无目的地走在人行道上，看着空空荡荡的街巷，他这才有分手的实感。

他和曺圭贤在一起是顺理成章的日久生情，没什么惊心动魄感天动地的戏剧性，非要说有什么那就是春节的时候还在读大三的小朋友晚上拉着自己跑到汉江边，在满天烟花下捧着自己的脸颤抖着双唇小心翼翼地吻了上来。那晚的情景曾无数次出现在金钟云的梦境里，他当时睁着眼睛，看着夜空里绚丽的烟花发出的光洒在小朋友有些微卷的棕发上，像一只小泰迪熊。

是什么时候出现问题的呢？

金钟云一直被朋友笑很久以前的鸡毛蒜皮之类的小事记得很清楚，反而最近发生的容易忘，他记得曺圭贤以前还在学校的时候经常在没课的时候偷偷溜出到来到自己公司楼下等自己，搞得同事都以为自己多了个黏人的弟弟。后来曺圭贤研究生毕业参加了工作，接踵而至的工作压得人直接喘不过气，从前校园里那些繁重的功课和论文相比之下反而都不是事了。

工作了才知道什么叫二十四小时恨不得掰成四十八小时过，两人都很忙，有时候一整天聊天窗口也只会发一两条例行问候。两人没有住在一起，上班的地方也在不同的方向，曺圭贤是技术工种经常加班出差，时间推着他们往前走，等到他们渐渐意识到他们之间的感情已经有些变质的时候，已经有些寸步难行。

他们就像站在残垣断壁前，进退维谷，谁也不愿迈出第一步。

陷入爱情很容易，但是维持这段感情却很难。

那场激烈的争吵金钟云忘了是怎么爆发的，当玻璃杯破碎的声音在空旷的公寓里回荡的时候，两人不约而同沉默了，在瓷砖上蔓延开来的水渍反射着天花板上惨白的灯光，金钟云给晃地眼睛生疼，他红着眼眶看了站在对面同样很糟的曺圭贤，呼出了一口气，转身走了出去顺便摔上了大门。

走廊里的声控灯坏了，金钟云用力跺着脚往前走四周依旧漆黑一片，他摸黑按了电梯，双手插在口袋低着头看着电梯屏一点一点减少的数字，刚刚被他用力摔上的门静悄悄的没有动静，他眼睛死死盯着慢慢跳动的红色的数字，好像对那扇大门毫不在意。

电梯在九楼停了下来，门缓缓地打开，电梯间特有的又冷又暗的灯光倾泻而出，黑漆漆的走廊终于有了一点光亮。电梯空无一人，金钟云没进去，伸手摁住下降键，他在等，等那扇紧闭的大门可以发出什么声响。

一秒，两秒，三秒……

电梯门合了又开，金钟云感觉自己的手指有些酸了，他抬头吸了吸鼻子，松开按钮走进了电梯。

初夏的夜晚凉凉的，金钟云走出大厅后拉了拉自己的薄外套，慢慢地下了台阶，走出几十米后还是没忍住回头，从下往上数着楼层，数到九的时候停了下来。

拉着白色窗帘的玻璃窗亮着灯，金钟云知道那是曺圭贤的卧室，他们虽然不住在一起，但是好多个早晨他都是在那个卧室醒过来的，那个房间采光很好，如果窗帘没拉紧留了一条缝的话，清晨六七点的阳光就会顺着窗帘缝隙钻进来，有好几次他都被照在眼睛上的阳光弄醒，每当这时他就会迷迷糊糊翻个身往曺圭贤怀里钻。

金钟云生性敏感，火气来得快也去去得快，他突然觉得自己刚刚说的气话有些重了，但又拉不下脸再回去，于是坐在了小路边上的长凳上，那个方向刚好可以看到曺圭贤的家。他自己也不知道在等什么，不切实际的想法在心里怎么都按捺不住。

那天晚上金钟云在曺圭贤家的楼下坐了很久，看着那扇窗从白变黑。初夏的天气总是变幻无常，当空气里的潮湿因子钻进金钟云的鼻腔里时，他知道，马上要下雨了。他站起来活动了下有些麻的腿，拢了拢外套往小区门口走，刚刚给蚊子咬的包痒得很，但是他不敢去挠。

金钟云快步往地铁站走，走到一半才想起来已经过了凌晨，末班车早就没了。他走到大马路边，想着能不能碰碰运气等到一辆出租车。

夜风带着潮湿的气流吹开了金钟云有些长的额发，他觉得自己应该生气，应该大发雷霆，但是他现在异常地平静，他眼眶干涩地仰起头，看着身边那盏黄色的路灯，一群飞蛾围着亮光乱飞。

最后金钟云赶在雨变大之前坐上了出租车，结果熬夜加上淋雨吹风直接导致他第二天起来头昏眼花，脑子一片混沌。

他迷迷瞪瞪地从枕头边摸出手机给主管请了个假，然后趴在床上探出半个身体伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉从里面掏出了体温计。不测不知道，一测才发现已经烧到了38.5℃。

金钟云突然很想骂脏话。

“叮——”

手机提示音响了，金钟云伸手捞过来一看，是曺圭贤发来的短信，他揉了揉眼睛使自己稍微清醒了一些，然后解锁了屏幕。

短信只有寥寥几个字，金钟云盯着那几个字看了好一会儿，然后把手机往床上一摔，成功吐出了他今天第一句脏话。

曺圭贤说他接到公司指派的任务要去日本出差三天，在短信后面还写了让金钟云按时吃饭少熬夜。

唯独对昨天晚上的事只字不提。

金钟云把手背搭在眼睛上，想笑却笑不出来。

这个人想逃避问题也不找一个高明一点的理由。

金钟云迷迷糊糊地睡到了中午，醒来之后发现还是烧得厉害，他挣扎着起床收拾好了自己，拖着有些疲惫的身子打车去了医院。

金钟云不喜欢来医院，以前身体不好的时候经常家里医院两头跑，久而久之他对医院特有的消毒水的味道充满了厌恶。

以前都是曺圭贤半哄半拖强行拉自己来，而现在金钟云瘫在打点滴的椅背上下意识往身边看了一眼，什么都没有。

空空荡荡的，什么都没有。

曺圭贤回来那天金钟云去机场接他，虽然前一天在家里做了很久的心理斗争，但是第二天早上他七点钟准时清醒，他发着呆看着洁白的天花板，认命地叹了口气起床去洗漱。

周末的仁川机场人来人往，金钟云穿着宽大的T恤和运动裤，脚上穿着一双橙色匡威，看起来像个还没出社会的大学生。曺圭贤以前经常拿他这点开玩笑，说哥你这样到底我们两个谁才是弟弟啊，他听了之后戳了戳他的脸，有些不满地说道，你就这么想当哥哥吗。

想啊，那小孩咧着嘴笑道，想听哥这么叫我。

没大没小，但自己偏偏拿他没办法。

当知道曺圭贤那班航班延误接近两个小时的时候，金钟云有些欲哭无泪，曺圭贤在短信里说如果到达时间太晚了自己可以不用等他先回去。

这个时候就这么善解人意了？

金钟云有点生气，自己今天都到机场堵人了怎么可能就这么回家，他把手机锁屏塞进了口袋，转身上楼去机场的星巴克里点了杯咖啡坐下。

他们两个在这三天里没有任何的深入交流，就连打的唯一一个电话也以金钟云打着打着就睡着了告终，等他第二天醒来一看通话时间快两个半小时。自己睡着后曺圭贤居然还听了两个小时，金钟云握着手机坐在床上，心里五味陈杂。

两个小时说快不快说慢不慢，金钟云看着时间差不多到了便起身往接机口走，去的路上他想了很多等会儿要说的话，甚至还打好了腹稿。

但是金钟云看到曺圭贤风尘仆仆地拖着行李箱从出口出来的时候，他突然觉得，要说什么其实都不重要了。他迎着熙熙攘攘的逆流的人群，不顾旁人异样的眼光，快步小跑到曺圭贤面前撞进了他怀里，伸手攀着他的脖子给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。曺圭贤给他撞得一个踉跄，连忙松开行李箱扶住了他的腰稳住了身形。

“哥……”

“闭嘴。”

曺圭贤听到怀里的人恶狠狠的语气乖乖地闭嘴了，双手搂着他的腰收紧把人锢紧，微微低头把侧脸贴在他的耳畔，轻轻地蹭了蹭。

“曺圭贤。”

金钟云趴在曺圭贤肩头闷闷地说。

“怎么了？”

曺圭贤抬手安抚似的摸了摸金钟云的背。

“不要以为这样我就不生你的气了，”金钟云从他的怀里抬起头，看着他的眼睛道：“我现在还很生气。”

曺圭贤看着金钟云故作严肃的神情笑了，低头亲了亲他的嘴角，笑道：“知道了，那我们现在可以回家了吗？”

“呀，这是在外面。”

“那有什么关系，”曺圭贤拉着金钟云的手露出了小孩子般的笑，道：“三天都见不到哥，还不准我亲你了？”

金钟云的脸刷的一下红了，他牵着曺圭贤的手把人往机场出口拉，仿佛没注意到小朋友在身后笑得一脸得逞。

“那你为什么一声不吭就跑日本去了？”

“我哪有，我明明早就跟哥你说了，”曺圭贤在身后一脸冤枉地说道，捏了捏金钟云的手道：“不信看聊天记录。”

“我不管，你就是想躲着我。”

“哥，你这是无理取闹。”

金钟云拉着身后的人走到了出租车停靠点，叫了辆车把人塞进后座，关上车门后趴在车窗边恶狠狠地说：“臭小子，回去再跟你算账。”

金钟云撑着伞在路口的红绿灯停下，看着跳动的红色的数字发呆，乌云渐渐地散开，雨变小了。

呼啸而过的车带起了一阵风，吹起了金钟云有些长的风衣下摆，对面的红灯变成了绿色，他抬脚跨出走到了黑白相间的斑马线上。

马路对面有一间仿英式的红色电话亭，金钟云视线黏在上面，鬼使神差地往那边走去。

离那间电话亭还有五十米的时候金钟云停了下来，他发现这和他原本的路是相反方向，他抬头看了看远处那座高耸入云的大厦，握着伞垂下头笑了。

这是去曺圭贤他们公司的路。

原来自己在一开始就走错了，金钟云捏着伞柄指节发白，想扭头转身往回走的时候发现电话亭里站了个人，等他看清那个人是谁的时候，他没忍住握着伞露出一丝苦笑。

狗血剧里才会出现的桥段真真切切地发生了，金钟云慢慢地往那间电话亭走过去，在还有十步距离的时候停下了，平静地和电话亭里的曺圭贤对上了视线。

隔着起雾了的玻璃金钟云看不清曺圭贤的表情，两人就这样一里一外僵持着，就像他们以前的那几次争吵，谁都不肯先退一步。

金钟云曾经在一次冷战后半夜躺在床上想过，其实他们两个不合适。两人的性格，处事的方式，兴趣爱好都迥然不同，比如曺圭贤不喜欢自己带着浓浓的烟味，他也不喜欢曺圭贤身上过于熏人的酒气。刚开始他们还有耐心坐下来好好说话，但是随着越来越忙越来越少的时间，他们渐渐放弃了沟通，放任两人之间的裂痕越拉越大。

争吵，和好，又争吵，再和好，循环往复，逐渐耗尽了他们之间的耐心。

昨天那条隔了两天才回复自己的信息，最终成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，金钟云知道自己生性敏感容易想太多，他也没有怀疑过曺圭贤对自己的感情，但是这样太累了。

金钟云握着咖啡杯委婉地说出想分开一段时间的时候，他没有看曺圭贤的眼睛，他也不敢看着曺圭贤的眼睛，他怕自己看着他的眼睛狠不下心说出口。

当金钟云隔着玻璃看着曺圭贤的眼睛的时候，他发现自己好像还是做不到扭头就走，他们从没想过分开，但是他们也没想过怎么维持这段感情。

电话亭的玻璃门打开了，曺圭贤从里面走了出来，额前深棕色的碎发湿漉漉地搭着，大衣的衣角沾了水，整个人看起来有些可怜兮兮的。

“你跑这么快干什么，不知道你一淋雨就会发烧吗？”

下意识脱口而出的话藏着刀子般扎人，金钟云说完才反应过来，自己好像已经没有立场去指责曺圭贤了，

曺圭贤张了张嘴，不知道如何作答。其实他也是头脑一热就把伞给他自己淋着雨跑了，走到半路发现一个电话亭进来躲雨的。

被雨淋湿的头发黏在额头上不太好受，曺圭贤干脆把刘海全部拨了上去，变小了的阵雨细细密密地滴在光洁的额头上，眼睫上沾了雨珠，曺圭贤眨了眨眼，眼前的景物变得有些模糊不清。

面前撑着黑色长柄雨伞的金钟云离他不过几步距离，但是不知道为什么仿佛离他很远，烂熟于心的面孔此刻显得遥远又陌生，遥远地让他想起了以前他刚认识的那个金钟云，那个光冷着脸就会让自己退避三舍的金钟云，用冰冷坚硬的外壳把自己的敏感包裹起来的金钟云。

自己好像忽略了很多东西，眼前被风衣罩着的消瘦的身影在曺圭贤眼里有些生疼，他还是会对这个人心痛，这可真叫人难过。

“我有点不习惯，”金钟云握着伞喃喃道，眼睛盯着曺圭贤又像透过他在看着什么别的东西，“我好像还是不习惯，不习惯……”

不习惯什么，金钟云心知肚明，但是不知为什么面对曺圭贤却死活说不出口，像堵在喉咙里一般。

突然金钟云感觉眼前一暗，他抬起头，发现是曺圭贤走到了伞下，两个人就在狭小的伞下面对面地站着。

距离太近了，令人熟悉又头疼的气息扑面而来，金钟云眼神躲闪着不知道往哪放，最后停在了曺圭贤系的有些歪的领带上。

这小子还是不会系领带，以前自己怎么教都教不会，最后还是金钟云看不下去了扯松了重新给他系。学其他东西都那么快，为什么偏偏学不会系领带，金钟云边扯着那段柔软的布条心里边纳闷。

“你干嘛？”该问的还是要问的。

面前的小孩脸上竟露出了一丝委屈，说道：“哥，外面雨下大了，能让我进来躲个雨吗？”

哗啦啦的雨逐渐变大，是会淋湿的那种，这个合情合理，让金钟云完全无法反驳。

况且，自己并不讨厌。

甚至还有点心悸。

“你站开点。”

“不行啊哥，再站开我就要淋雨了。”

金钟云翻了个白眼，有点痛恨这把伞为什么这么小，然后想起来这把伞是曺圭贤那小子借的，心里恼火但好像没什么资格对他生气。

春天的雨来得猛，就他们僵持的这一会儿雨已经下大了，想着这人下午还要开会，金钟云只能认命地撑着伞和他一起往他公司走。

事情为什么会发展成这样，估计这两人谁都没想到，明明十分钟之前他们才刚刚在咖啡馆说了分手，十分钟之后两人就共打一把伞走在雨里。

好熟悉，好自然，就是有点尴尬。

两人就在一把伞下走过了两个十字路口，在离曺圭贤上班的地方还有一个十字路口的时候，曺圭贤开口了。

“哥，等会儿下班一起吃饭吗？”语气和往常的任何一次都一样。

金钟云闻言下意识的“好”差点脱口而出，反应过来了之后表面上淡淡地说道：“我们已经分手了啊。”

曺圭贤抓着伞柄的指节上下摩挲着冰凉的金属，像是下了什么重大的决心，缓缓开口道：“那……我现在可以追你吗？”

“啊？”

“钟云哥，我们已经分手了没错，但是我可以重新追你吗？”

金钟云转过头来看他，小孩声音不大但是很沉稳，刘海撩上去五官显得更加立体，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前面的路，如果没有忽略他有些颤抖的眼睫。

要再给他一次机会吗？

金钟云犹豫了，他不想又让两人陷入之前的死循环把之间仅存的那点感情一点点消磨殆尽，但自己又不舍得放人走。

见金钟云久久没有回答，曺圭贤自嘲地笑了笑，准备当作无事发生的时候，身边的人说话了。

“看你表现。”

曺圭贤听到这句话之后猛地转头，一双漆黑的眼睛盯着金钟云，有点难以置信，但嘴角不自觉地咧开上扬。

金钟云给他的眼神盯得脸有些发烫，抬手拍了一下他的胳膊，道：“别傻乐，我只是给你机会，追不追的上还得看你的表现。”

“知道了，哥。”

曺圭贤笑着答道，十分胸有成竹。

一百多秒的红灯终于等完了，呼啸而过的车辆逐渐停了下来，斑马线尽头的绿灯亮了。被雨水洗过的柏油马路干干净净，路中间小坑里的积水反射着从云间漏出的日光。

“哥，走了。”曺圭贤握着伞提醒着身边好像在发呆的人。

金钟云回过神发现已经是绿灯了，跟着曺圭贤一起走上了斑马线，他把手伸进口袋摸出了什么东西，随后放进了曺圭贤大衣的口袋里。

“你的打火机。”

金钟云说完便转头往外看，避开了曺圭贤看过来有些玩味的视线。

“可是我不抽烟啊。”

“那本来就是你的东西，”金钟云实在是不想提那是自己送的，为了掩饰自己的慌张转头开口道：“给你你就拿着，哪来那么多废话。”

“内。”

曺圭贤心情大好，尾音都忍不住上扬。

金钟云没听到似的咳了一声，把双手塞进口袋索性不说话了。

小小的黑伞过了十字路口，拐了个弯融入了中午回公司的人群。这城市里，高楼与天空相接，快节奏的生活使每个人都行色匆匆，几乎没有人去关注那小小的黑伞下面那两个气氛不同寻常的人之间发生过什么，两点一线的生活几乎磨平了他们的棱角和耐心，他们像是生活在不同次元的空间，无数次擦身而过，却始终没有交集。

他们仿佛身处不同的平行世界，但他们都有不同的故事，或是清闲自在，或是水深火热，或是味同嚼蜡。

就像小小的黑伞下的那两个人，他们面前走过的熟悉的道路，路过的熟悉的楼宇，但是经过春雨的洗礼又变成了新的模样，空气中弥漫着从旁边CBD里漏出来的香氛的清香，一切都是崭新的，一切都是未知的。

“哥，晚上我来接你下班？”

“我可能要加班。”

“我可以等你啊。”

“可是我可能会加班到很晚。”

“没关系啊哥，我上来陪你加班。”

“呀！”曺圭贤有些不像话的回答让金钟云忍不住笑出了声，他把伞从他手里接了过来，道：“你赶紧上去，到时候再说。”

曺圭贤站着没动，他盯着金钟云的脸看了一会儿，随后松了一口气笑道：“哥，你终于笑啦。”

啊？

金钟云一下子没反应过来，他看着笑着像个小孩子一样的曺圭贤，愣愣地看着他按着自己的肩膀把自己转了个身，听他在自己耳边说道，“好了别发呆了哥，要回去上班了，晚上见。”

“晚上见……等等！”

金钟云回过神来的时候发现曺圭贤已经跑进公司门口不见了，他握着伞有些懊恼，自己好像又被这臭小子坑了。

阿西，真是的。

金钟云恨恨地看了一眼面前的大楼，转身往外走。

好像什么都没变，有好像变了什么，那种堵在心里的闷气好像正慢慢地消散了，淅淅沥沥的雨也好像停了。

金钟云把伞收了起来，抬头看到在乌云后面躲了很久的太阳露了出来，在地面上的水洼里留下了金色的光。

晚上会有星星吧。

下过雨的夜晚很凉爽，春风沉醉的夜晚应该很适合散步，在公园的小道各处乱走，似乎可以一直走到天将明的时候。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ①《莎乐美》王尔德
> 
> 后记：初衷是一篇短打结构越写越多，隔了好久才写完，中间写得很纠结，心里想了一大堆打出来但又总是删删改改  
希望各位看得开心，欢迎小心心评论小蓝手


End file.
